40 Weeks
by AmyHale
Summary: Cristina's pregnant, and no one except her and him knows who the father is. This is the story of all her pregnancy, week after week, but you'll only know about him in the end :D Six chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody's EXTREMELY OOC. Don't like, don't read.**

**READ THIS!**

**-Owen works at SGH and he didn't marry Cristina and they broke up;**

**-Burke didn't leave after the non-wedding;**

**-George didn't die;**

**-Mark works there;**

**-EVERYONE IS SINGLE (even Derek!);**

**-Finn is FRIEND with Meredith, so he's around the hospital;**

**-Denny didn't die and he's Izzie's friend, but they are not together;**

**-Jackson already is at SGH, and so is Charles (who didn't die);**

**-The Chief is divorced;**

**-Nurse Tyler (3) is a really good friend of Cristina, Meredith and Alex.**

**You go with the bets! XD**

**Oh, and Izzie didn't leave. Just because.**

When she had sex, she usually used a condom. Really. But this time, this time she wanted to _feel,_ feel him all, so she _prayed_ him not to use one.

When she bought a pregnancy test a few weeks later it wasn't because she was feeling strange or nauseous or because she had skipped her period. She just wanted to be sure, because she forgot to take the pill.

When she peed on the stick, the last thing she expected was for it to be positive.

**Week six**

"Um... hi." she said on the phone, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hi. Want me to come over?"

"No. You need to be serious. You need to be serious, because... because there's something you need to know. Okay? So shut up."

"Fine." she could picture him rolling his eyes and trying not to make jokes about sex.

"What?" he asked when she said nothing.

"I'm pregnant!" she snapped, more rudely than she wanted to.

And then she started to sob hysterically.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I-I..."

"_Cristina_."

"Shut up! I don't know, okay?"

"I want you to keep it, Cristina."

**Week seven**

"No way."

"Meredith."

"No freaking way!"

Cristina stared at her person in annoyance. She was telling her she was pregnant and all she could say was 'no way'? She was pregnant, so what? It wasn't even the first time. With the difference that the first time she only told her because she was going to have an abortion, and now she was telling her because she wanted an advice on what to do.

"Oh. Okay. So you're not joking."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "No, Meredith, I'm not joking. I'm seriously freaking pregnant, like with a life growing inside me, and I don't know what to do, and if I have an abortion the father of that... _thing_ will never look at me with respect again because he wants me to have a baby and be an happy crappy family with a mommy and a daddy and maybe even a dog."

"You're having sex with someone!" Meredith yelled; the hallway was almost desert fortunately.

"Did you just find out earth is spherical? Seriously, how did you think I got pregnant?"

"Cristina, it's just... you didn't tell me!"

"I'm telling you know."

"It's not the same thing! Who is he, by the way? Do I know him? Does he work here?"

"I don't want to tell people yet... I don't even know if I'll keep it."

"But I'm not 'people', I'm your person remember?"

"Sorry Mer."

**Week eight**

He took her by her arm discreetly and pulled her in the supply closet on their right. He looked at her angrily, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I waited, but now I need to know what you are gonna do. I know this is scary and that you need your spaces. And that it's crazy that we're even together. But I'll be there, okay?" now his look was reassuring, and even if she was uncertain, she was finally reaching the end of all this thinking.

"I want to keep it too."

"I won't leave, I promise." he touched her softly, with a half-smile growing on his face. She smiled and hugged him, as something beautiful filled her with happiness and joy.

**Week nine**

"When are we going to tell the Chief and Bailey that we're pregnant?" he was not used to stay at her place for the night, but since they had decided to have the baby there was a sort of silent agreement saying that they were more serious now, that they were going to be, after all, a real couple.

"First of all," she said as she put on her favorite green T-shirt, " 'We' are not pregnant – I am. And then, I'll tell Dr. Webber in a few weeks. But I'm not telling that you're the father, not yet."

"Okay." he rolled his eyes, knowing that she would always have the last word.

She tensed up, bringing her hand to her mouth and biting her tongue, as a wave of nauseahit her.

She threw open the door of the bathroom, closing it behind her in a loud noise.

He didn't know what to do, it was the first time it was happening. After a few moments, he decided on knocking. "Cristina? Can I come in?"

He heard nothing in response, but he entered anyway, finding her sitting on the floor, her eyes lucid, her face paler that ever.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside and taking her hand in his.

She nodded slightly, putting her chin on her knees.

He held her tight for what seemed like hours, until they both realized they were running late.

**Week ten**

Cristina swallowed when the OB/GYN entered the exam room, and looked up at him, who squeezed her hand, terrified as well.

After all, they were going to see their little baby for the very first time.

"Before we start, I'd want to ask you if this is your first pregnancy." he said putting his gloves on and looking at Cristina.

She looked away, uncomfortable.

The silent started to become heavy, and Cristina still didn't let the words come out of her mouth.

"She was pregnant some years ago." he said looking down at her. "But after the first few weeks... she lost the baby because of an ectopic pregnancy. They operated on her urgently and... she lost one fallopian tube."

At that point Cristina finally breathed again, and glanced at him, not believing that the thing was touching her so much when back then it had not been hard.

"It's hormones." he and the doctor said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Week eleven**

"Why are you there?" Meredith approached Cristina in front of the Chief's office.

She looked at her. "I have to tell the Chief that I'm pregnant today. I promised him I would. Could you go get Bailey for me?"

"Do I get to know who McDaddy is?" she tried hopeful.

"Please Meredith. I need to sleep so my eyes are stinging, I threw up all morning and my back hurts."

"Fine Cris." Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed.

_**xxx**_

"So Dr. Yang, would you mind tell me why you asked Dr. Grey to page me here?" Bailey said as she sat down at the left of the Chief, in front of Cristina.

She looked at the table, placing one hand on her still perfect belly.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

Bailey and the Chief exchanged a strange look, before he said: "Okay. Congratulations, Dr. Yang. How many weeks are you?"

"About eleven weeks, Chief."

"Okay, so we'll talk about your maternity leave when you'll be on the fourth month, is that okay with you?"

Cristina nodded, a little bit more relaxed.

"And may I ask... who the father is?" Dr. Bailey added.

"I decided I won't tell anybody who he is... at least until the baby's born." she replied.

"But he isn't another attending, right?"

_**xxx**_

"How did it go?" he said as he entered the living room of her apartment.

She was on the couch eating ice-cream from the jar. "Good." she told him with the mouth full.

"Swallow before you speak... hasn't nobody ever told you that?" he said sprawling next to her and stealing the spoon form her hand.

"It's mine!"

**Week twelve**

"Hi guys." she said as she entered the locker room that morning and put off her scarf.

"Hey."

"How are you?" Meredith asked her.

"I'm _fine_." it was quite annoying having both Meredith and her boyfriend to ask her every minute how she was doing, but day after day she was also starting to appreciate it just a little more.

"Did you have... you know."

"Have what?" Izzie and George said at the same time, and Alex glanced at her.

"Morning sickness." Cristina answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Morning WHAT?" they yelled.

She shrugged, glancing at her cell phone to see if she had unread messages. "I'm twelve weeks pregnant."

She didn't hear her friends scream in surprise, nor their questions made any sense to her. Because, when she had said out loud that she was expecting a baby, it felt so real that tears appeared on the corner of her eyes, even if it wasn't the first time she had told it to someone. With the difference that, this time, it really got to her.

**Week thirteen**

"Hi."

"Hey. Why did you page me up here?"

"To have lunch." he smiled softly, as she slowly walked towards him.

"Lunch? On the roof?"

He rolled his eyes, taking her hand. "That way we can have a little time together _at work_. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty." he added seeing her face. "Cristina! Really. I'm sorry."

"Shut up." she leaned over and kissed him with passion.

"When I'm with you I feel really good. I'm starting to think about _us_. I'm sorry..."

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

**Week fourteen**

"We have to go upstairs on the gynea floor. Our appointment is in... 3 minutes."

"I'm coming." he glanced to his patient, and finished up the suture as fast as he could.

"All done Mr. Harris. Come in a week."

_**xxx**_

"It's everything okay, doctors. Your baby's fine. You want the video or just the picture?"

"Both." they answered at the same time.

_**xxx**_

"What time are you going home?"

"In two hours. You?"

"Mmm... now?" she looked up at him.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, but gimme the DVD, I want to watch it once I get home."

"Okay, but I'll keep the picture. I'll kinda dream about it for the next hours, through all the surgery."

"Okay." she smiled.

He looked around, didn't see anybody, and kissed her quickly.

"Hey Cristina?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having a baby." he grinned.

_**xxx**_

"I'm home!" he entered the living room and saw her lying on the couch, with some popcorns.

"You shouldn't be eating junk food." he scolded.

"Shut up; I was bored. The only thing I've done today was writing a list of names."

"Oh, what did you pick?" he asked as he sat right beside her.

"I don't know, I like Aliyah."

"So you think it'll be a girl, huh? No way, it's a boy. I can feel it."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

**Week fifteen**

"What's-"

"It's a crib." he told her without looking up, as she put down her keys and jacket.

"Oh. Wow. Thank you."

"You like it?" he asked hopeful.

Cristina looked at it. It was made of wood, and the color was light; it was not her favorite, but she thought it was perfect with the light green little pillow and sheets.

"No, more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Week sixteen**

"Hey Cris! Our shift is over, come with me."

"My shift isn't over." she told Meredith, signing another chart.

"I talked to the Chief. We have to go, come on!" she whined.

"Where? I'm kind of tired."

"We're going shopping for your baby!"

Cristina looked at her. She wasn't joking. Then she thought about it. Shopping for the baby? Maybe, it wasn't a bad idea.

**Week seventeen**

Cristina stared at the phone, a wave of anxiety growing inside her.

"What are you doing?" he glanced at her, pouring himself some juice. She had banned beer form the house as soon as she decided to have the baby.

"Calling my mother. Well. _Trying_."

"What's the problem?  
Cristina rolled her eyes.

"_You don't know her_."

"Fine. But I won't call my parents, so don't expect me to do this."

"Okay."

Then she told herself to be strong; she dialed the number, whispered a quick 'mother I'm pregnant', hung up and finally breathed again. It wasn't even that bad, until her mom's phone call interrupted their fabulous hot sex.

**Week eighteen**

Cristina felt a bit of anger grow inside her when she left the room of her appointment and read on the board he was still in surgery. She wanted to show him the ultrasound picture, and tell him about the baby's heart. She'd never felt a heart beating so fast, and she wasn't ignorant about that subject.

She sent him a message to tell him that, since it was her day off and the sun was still miraculously shining, she'd have a walk in the nearby.

_**xxx**_

She stopped for a moment, and helped a very pregnant young woman make enter the baby carriage in a shop, holding the door open. She looked at the three-year-old boy who stand beside her, at the newborn girl in the baby carriage, and then at the shop. It was a baby clothes shop.

She wandered lazily through the shelfs, and finally something caught her eye. It was a yellow and white onesie, with combined little shoes. She never felt more proud of buying something.

**Week nineteen**

She was feeling dizzy. Actually, she had been feeling dizzy for a couple of hours, but she had to scrub in with Dr. Burke in less than five minutes, so she kicked the thought in the back of her mind.

_**xxx**_

"Cristina?" she opened her eyes and saw him beside her, with a worried look on his face. She instantly put a hand on her belly.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

She looked at the needle in her arm. "What happened?"

"You were dehydrated. Cristina, you have to be more careful."

"I'm sorry." she kept caressing her stomach.

"I can't lose that baby. I can't lose you or the baby, but I won't lose you because of dehydration, so I just can't lose this baby..."

"Don't ramble." she caressed him softly on his head and cheeks, smiling a little. "I'll be careful, okay? Don't worry."

**Week twenty**

He hopped on the bed, kicking away his jeans and shoes in the dark. Usually she would sit up and kissed him, maybe talk a little, but that evening she turned her back on him and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Cristina? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Cristina, is someth-"

She pulled the sheets to her side of the bed, leaving him uncovered. "Go away."

"Cristina! What the hell..." he stopped himself just in time, reminding himself that she was pregnant and probably moody, and that he had to be nice.

"Sorry." he said. "What's up?"

"You said you'd be home by nine, maximum ten." she finally told him.

"Oh, Cristina. I'm sorry. I got caught up with a surgery, and I didn't even realize it was so late..."

"I don't care... go sleep somewhere else."

He knew she was serious. He could have said something, but he preferred to let it go, for that night. It had been a difficult Sunday, and he really needed to sleep without arguing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Week twenty-one**

"Get up!"

"Mmm..."

"I said get up!" she took his arm and tried to make him sit.

"One more minute Cris... can't you wait until the sun rises to yell at me?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"The baby kicked!"

He looked at her, serious, feeling like the world had stopped. He settled his eyes on her belly, placing a hand on it and caressing it slowly, then he kissed it softly.

"Come on, buddy. Kick again for me... do it for Daddy, okay?" he whispered.

**Week twenty-two**

"We have to see the doctor, are you coming?" she asked as she took her keys from the counter.

"Of course... do I have the time to shower first?"

"Yes, but do it quickly."

He looked at her, but when he opened his mouth to talk she cut him off. "I'm not coming. I said _quickly_."

When he disappeared in the bathroom, she smiled.

_**xxx**_

They were doctors, so they recognized the expression. When they saw the gynecologist getting pale and with a distressed look on his face, they knew that something was wrong.

"Why isn't he looking us in the face?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Is something wrong?" Cristina asked; she didn't dare to look at the screen.

The doctor turned his head to them, and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, but there is a problem with the baby."

"What problem?" he asked, staring blankly in front of himself.

"The heart of the baby-"

"The heart?" Cristina exclaimed terrified.

"You're both surgeons, so I'm sure you'll understand what I'm saying. The heart of your baby is outside of the chest. It's not as serious as it was many years ago though, one surgery and it will get better."

"Unless the baby squeezes the heart with its own hand." he added bitterly, and the gynecologist nodded.

"I'll schedule the surgery for as soon as possible. Oh, and do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." she whispered, glancing briefly at the ultrasound machine.

"It's a girl.

_**xxx**_

"Cristina." he stopped her as she was opening the door of the apartment, and took her hand. "I love you."

_**xxx**_

"I love you too." she said that night, laying in his arms.

**Week twenty-three**

"How is it going?"

"Addison's operating on them." Meredith answered sitting on a chair in the waiting room. It was cold.

"It will be alright."

_**xxx**_

"Hey." he caressed her hair, smiling warmly. "Our girl is perfect now."

"She's always been perfect." she answered back.

"Now she's healed."

She sat up and kissed him, their tears mixed on their faces.

**Week twenty-four**

"Cristina, what are you eating?" he asked as he sat beside her on the bed of the on-call room and kissed the top of her head.

"Tacos." she took one bit. "With cream."

"It's disgusting." he told her.

"It's yummy."

His eyes widened. "Did you just say 'yummy'?"

"Shut up." she hit him playfully on his chest, as he started laughing.

She laughed with him. "Give me that juice."

"What's this?" he asked observing the liquid's color."

"Strawberry and kiwi mixed together."

"Disgusting." he said again.

**Week twenty-five**

"Come with me." he too her hand and guided her through the hallways of the hospital, walking slowly.

"Where are you taking me? It's past midnight and I want to go home... And someone could see us. And..."

"Shh... I'm taking you to the OR."

"Is there an emergency?"

"Can't tell you." he smiled, opening the door,

"No one is here." she commented.

"I know. Just the two of us." he got closer to her.

"Oh, I got it, you want to have dirty sex in the OR!"

"No." he grinned a little. "I want to ask you... to ask you if you'll marry me."

Cristina didn't say anything, shocked.

"What, do I have to get to my knee? I didn't think you'd like it."

As an answer, she kissed him softly.

"Oh, and I have the ring." he told her, running his hand through her hair with a shy smile.

She watched as he took it from his pocket, and opened the black velvety box.

_Wow, gold_, she thought when she saw it; she touched it hesitantly, amazed by the shining diamond and, mostly, by its meaning: they were getting married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Week twenty-six**

"Is she okay?" she asked, her heart beating faster than ever.

The doctor stayed silent for an eternal minute.

"Yeah, she's fine. I don't see any problem with your daughter."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pretty sure."

**Week twenty-seven**

"Oh my God, is that an _engagement ring_?"

She had successfully avoided Meredith all morning, not wanting to hear her comments. She really was becoming bright and shining without Shepherd, and apparently her brief vacation had made her be even happier.

"Yes." she answered.

"And... are we happy about it?"

"_I_ am happy about it." she smiled, glancing at her.

"Do I get to know him now?"

"No way, Mer." she bit her lip not to laugh too loud.

"... can I be maid of honor?"

"We'll see."

**Week twenty-eight**

"Twenty dollars the father's Burke." Izzie said eating some chips.

"Too easy that way... forty it's Sloan's." Alex replied.

"Maybe it's Hunt... but I hope not." Meredith continued. She never liked him, and it wasn't a secret.

"What are you doing?" they all turned around to see Cristina standing there with crossed arms.

"Nothing." they mumbled.

**Week twenty-nine**

"Since you're on maternity leave, we should start setting up the nursery." he told her.

"Ehm... yeah, you're right." she put down the medical magazine.

"What?" he asked seeing her face.

"I don't have any idea of what we should do." she admitted.

"Neither do I." he grinned, kissing her. "We'll see."

"She won't have stupid male things in her room." she clarified.

"We'll see." he repeated, kissing her again.

_**xxx**_

"I like it." she said, looking around the room satisfied. The walls were now light pink, in a corner there was the crib he had bought about three months earlier, and a white changing table stood on the opposite wall.

"Me too." he embraced her, kissing the top of her head.

**Week thirty**

"The ultrasound went well."

"Good." he handed her a piece of his sandwich, knowing she was hungry. He placed a hand on her belly, trying to guess were the head of his daughter was. "Did she move around a lot?"

"Yes. She's your daughter after all, she _has_ to do something every second of her life."

"I thought you said I was lazy."

"You are, but you also have all this energy... she got it from you I think."

"Well, you worked with the flu and a high temperature years ago."

She grinned. "You can bet your golden ass I did."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, can we talk about the wedding for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Well, how do you want it? Something big, small, with friends, or with family, or just us? Before or after the baby's born? And-"

"Hey! If you want to know you need to give me the time to answer! I was thinking... maybe it's better after she's born, because that way Meredith can come. Because you know, she doesn't know about you yet." she grinned. "And I don't want my mother to be there. Just... the two of us and some people from the hospital."

"Exactly what I wanted you to say." he said kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Week thirty-one**

"Are you having fun?" Meredith asked her sitting next to her on the couch.

"Kinda... it's a party for a person who isn't even born and I can't drink alcohol, but I get to open a lot of presents so it's good."

"The presents are for the baby, you know." she smirked. "And, you know, her father should be here as well. It's her baby-shower!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know he's not here?" Cristina told her taking a sip of her juice.

**Week thirty-two**

"Will you be her godmother?" she asked Meredith. They were laying in her bed, watching a stupid senseless movie.

"Of course I will. You're my person, aren't you? I already love that baby." she squeezed her hand.

"Thanks. I can't wait for her to be here."

"It's almost time, right?"

"Yep, another little more than a month, and then she's here."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

**Week thirty-three**

"Hey." she whispered, hoping he wasn't sleeping.

"What?" he whispered back, caressing her hair softly.

"What dot you think of, of getting married tonight?"

He sat up. "Tonight?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, I feel like it's the right time. I want to do it tonight."

He looked at her expressionless. "Let's get changed and go, then." he said in the end, giving her a small smile and pulling the sheets away.

He captured her lips in a long passionate kiss.

_**xxx**_

"We're married!" she laughed when they got out of the city hall. "Can you believe that?"

"Absolutely not." he laughed too. "I won't believe it for at least the next twenty-four hours... and then I'll realize and freak out."

"Will you?" she asked a little worried.

"Yes, and then I'll be the happiest man alive."

"I love you."

**Week thirty-four**

"Hey there." she smiled. "Is this place taken?"

He looked at the girl. "No, it's not."

"Good." she sat down. "I'm Melanie, by the way."

"Okay." he answered, continuing drinking his beer.

"So, do you have a name?" she touched his arm.

"I'm sorry Melanie, but I'm married." he got up quickly and left the bar, smiling at how that sentence was amazing to say.

**Week thirty-five**

"She isn't supposed to be here yet!"

"Well, you're in labor, so stop screaming and get in the car!" he yelled back.

"I'm just fucking scared, okay?"

"Me too! Come one, let's go... do you have the key?"

"No, you have it!" she cried. "You have it in your hand!"

_**xxx**_

"Oh my God, Alex! It's her?"

"Yep." he showed the newborn to Meredith, Izzie, George and Bailey, who had just gotten there.

"She's beautiful." Izzie said, smiling.

"Why were you already here, anyway? Cristina paged us only five minutes ago!" Meredith asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, guys... I'm honored to introduce you to Sarah Aliyah Karev!"

"WHAT?"

_**THE END**_

**A/N: I'm proud of this fic, really xD**


End file.
